one last dance
by omggkelly
Summary: After a nasty break-up with Ally, Austin's been having to face school. He's not in a good mood, and everyone knows it. With him barely getting any sleep, enough food, or happiness for two weeks, what happens when he loses it in the halls? Can he get through it all? One shot.


**Just a one-shot. p.s. in this they didn't star off as friends like the show, which is why they're not friends again after the break up. they have the same friends, though, just not the same plot as the show.**

**PS S they're like seniors here, so they got together like 10th grade or end of 9th IDEK it's a story.**

Austin walked through the halls feeling depressed yet again. It's been two weeks. Why couldn't he move on? He's Austin Moon, for crying out loud! He's capable of stealing any girls heart at any given moment. Why was he so worked over one?

_Because you've had three years of memories together,_ he thought. _She was your, as they say, high school sweetheart. _

By now everyone in school has heard of their break up. The clingy girls immediately went for the strike, flirting with him the second he came in last Monday. The ones who actually had a heart gave him some space. Everyone saw how miserable he looked. How could they not? His hair all messed up, bags under his eyes, hands in his pockets and his head always down.

He would always sneak glances at Ally. This particular day, he was putting books in his locker, when he looked down the row until he spotted her. He always wondered why she was smiling.

She came in the first school day after the break up and she was still perky. He noticed she had bags, though. Although it was unlikely, he had hoped it was cause she stayed up all night thinking about them, just as he has. Maybe she's capable of crying herself to sleep and then brushing it all off during the day. (He wasn't.) He mentally slapped himself. What kind of boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, wished that their girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, was crying herself to sleep because of him?

The boys heard she was single. Unlike a lot of girls, they didn't care about her feelings or his. They went for the attack. They would always greet her at her locker, disgustingly flirting. The part that killed him the most though was that she didn't seem to mind.

His parents where worried. He skipped breakfast, took his dinner to his room (where he stayed all day) and would blast music the second he woke up to the second he went to sleep. They liked Ally, too. They see why he was so upset.

He once again glanced at her by her locker. She was talking to a boy named Elliot.

_He's such a loser,_ Austin thought.

Elliot grabbed her hand and laughed with her. Her eyes widened and her laughter stopped at she looked at their hands, but then she looked up at him and actually smiled.

_No boy besides me should do that to her. Hell, no boy besides me should make her smile like that._

He slowly turned back and faced his opened locker, his jaw clenching as he did. Then with all his strength-

**SLAM.**

Everyone in the hall way looked in his direction, including a certain brunette. He heard many startled gasps, many whispering, and many pitying him.

He was still in the saw position, just this time he was staring at a closed locker. His gaw clenched tigheter as he shock his head. Then he glanced at Ally, his head still slightly down, and looked her dead in the eye. She was no longer holding hands with Elliot but, even though all her attention was on Austin. He eyes were slightly wide and she looked seriously scared. He picked up his arm, still aware of all the attention on him, and punched the locker as hard as her can, before walking away and into the office. He might have been ignoring everyone else, but that doesn't mean he failed to notice the principle waiting by the door.

He sat in the office before the principle spoke to him. "Austin," he said looking at the boy who actually doesn't get in trouble that often. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

Austin didn't know where to begin. What was he suppose to say? My girlfriend and I broke up and part of the reason we did seemed to be happening all over again? He wouldn't understand. "I got angry."

"Would you like to tell me your reasoning?" the principal asked.

"Elliot."

The principal became confused. Elliot never got in trouble. He was a straight A student and always followed the rules. "And what about Elliot?"

"Ally."

"If you don't mind me asking, isn't Ally your girlfriend?"

"Ex."

The principal seemed to connect the pieces. He didn't know the entire story, but from what he heard, he got what he needed. He shouldn't let this go, but he understood. "You're free to go."

Austin stood up, thankful, and nodded his head slightly. "Thank you, sir," he said before exiting.

One of the teachers came in and gave the principal a look.

"What?" he asked. "The boy's in love."

Austin walked in History class five minutes late. Everyone glanced at him, then quickly looked away as if looking at him was a crime. Heck, even the teacher seemed to. Of course Ally was in this class. She sat in the back, however. And she didn't look away as quickly as the others. She didn't even act like looking at him was a crime. Of course the only seat available was the seat next to her. He quietly excused himself for being late, yet he never took his eyes off of Ally, and slipped into the seat, ignoring some stares.

He wondered why she was sitting in the back. She usually sits right in the front. Now she's sitting in the back corner.

After about a thirty minute lesson, the teacher said she has to do something for the principle and that they may talk quietly for the next five minutes. Everyone talked to the person around them, except for Austin and Ally. He suddenly felt very awkward, and felt as if he had to say something. He just didn't know how.

What can he say? _'Hey, you probably just saw that little break down in the hallway and think it's because of you, and you're right."_

Instead of giving an explanation- because God knows she was waiting for one- he decided to be the bitter boy he's been. "You were talking to him," he said, jaw clenched tight. He still stared at the front of the room.

He could tell from the corners of his eyes that her head whipped towards him. "I know that was what it was about." she replied, her voice filled with anger. "But yes, I was. Because in case you didn't notice, talking is one of the way human's communicate."

The first conversation they had since the break up was going pretty well, don't cha think? He shut his eyes and shook his head, before turning to her. Yeah, she was angry, but at this point so was he. "Yeah, but you don't communicate with that human."

Ally smiled a sarcastic smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had control over who I can and cannot talk to."

He just wanted to throw his desk out the window right now, but reminded himself to stay cool. "I just thought you were smart enough to know your limits."

"Yeah? Well I wish I knew my limits before I dated you."

He didn't respond. He inhaled a lot of air and just stared. Guilt washed throughout her but she tried to wash it away. The bell rang and she was saved by the bell. After holding her glare for a few more seconds she picked up her bag and walked out of the room.

He didn't move his eyes or body until the teacher coughed. His head instantly shot up and he looked at her. She gave him a sympathetic look and then said, "Mr. Moon, time for your next class."

Austin walked into the lunch room, alone, looking for a place to eat. Usually he had a bunch of options, a bunch of people calling him. Now everyone gave him space. He ate alone for the past two weeks because everyone would look and then quickly look away. Not even Ally was calling him to come over.

Speaking of Ally, he heard her laugh - the laugh that he loved so much - and his eyes found her. She was sitting with Trish, Kira, Dez, and Dallas. He use to sit with them, too. _Can I now? _He shook his head. _Of course you can. They're your friends, too. _

He walked over and took a seat next to Dez. They all got quiet. "Hi guys."

Ally just looked down at her food.

"Hi Austin," Kira smiled, trying to be nice.

He gave her a small smile, sending a silent thanks her way.

"Hey," the rest, except Ally, mumbled.

"We were just talking about going to see the new Zalien movie tonight," Dez said.

"It's like one big date!" Kira said. He then notice her holding hands with Dallas. Apparently they were a thing now. (He gives it a week.)

Trish grumbled. "Please don't say that. It's just gonna make me think Dez and I are on a date."

Kira laughed. "Just think of it as a favor."

"Hey!" Dallas said. "It can be like a triple date. Me and Kira, Trish and Dez, Austin and-" He stopped short.

Everyone got silent as Austin and Ally snook a glance at each other, and then quickly looked down.

Dallas laughed awkwardly. "Heh, you know what? Forget I said anything."

Austin wanted to go really badly. I mean, movies with Ally? He actually used his brain, however, and decided against it. It'd remind him too much of when they were together. "Thanks for the invite, but I think I'm gonna decline. I'm busy."

Not questioning it, Dallas said okay, then turned to Ally. "Maybe you can invite Elliot so you don't feel like a fifth wheel?"

At this, Austin let out a snort, with a roll of his eyes, as he played with his food.

Dallas and Ally- the others having a different conversation on their own by now- both turned to look at him.

"Is there a problem, Austin?" Ally asked, raising her eyebrows.

Austin looked up with a sarcastic smirk playing on his lips. "Nope," he said. "No problem at all."

"Well, good," Ally replied, "I wouldn't have liked it if there was." Then she turned Dallas. "I'll invite him."

oh. Oh. OH. **OH. **

There's a problem.

Yep, right there. There it is. The problem.

_Snap._

Oh, and there goes his fork.

Again, Ally and Dallas looked over at him.

"Dude," Dallas asked, noticing Austin still held his stare at his fork- anger written all over his face. "You okay?"

He looked up again, the ever-so-famous sarcastic smirk back on his face. "Nope. Because this," he gestured to them. "Yeah, this is a problem."

"And why is that, Austin?" Ally asked, innocently.

Austin's voice got louder. "You know why, Ally."

"Oh, no. I actually don't."

He couldn't take it anymore. The image burned into his mind. He stood up, slamming his hands on the table. _**"Because you fucking kissed him while we were together!**_"

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and looked at Austin. A lot of them seemed confused, others seemed shocked, but most seemed confused and shocked. Except one person felt guilt. And that was Elliot.

Ally gasped, her eyes widening. Then Austin slowly looked around, panic on his features.

Then Ally faintly heard whispers.

"_Slut." "Poor Austin." "Wow, what a whore." "He deserved better."_

"Austin?" Ally whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied, but voice quiet.

Then she soft whispered, "I hate you." She got out of her seat and ran out of the cafeteria.

Austin stood here for a second in shock before her words processed into his brain. Then, with all eyes still on him, he ran in the same direction as her. "Ally, wait!"

He reached the outside campus, noticing all the people who had no idea what was going on. After seeing a girl with dirty blonde hair sitting by the door, he walked up to her, knowing that she was in their grade. "Hey, April, right? Have you seen Ally?"

She looked up, surprised. She was in the middle of talking to with her friends. "Oh, um yeah. She went that way." She pointed to behind the school. "She looked really upset, by the way."

Austin sighed out of both relief, and exhaustion. "I know, I gotta fix that. Thanks."

He ran away, hearing her "welcome" as he went. Once he reached the back of the school, he saw Ally sitting there against the wall.

"Ally."

Her head snapped up. He noticed tears, but she quickly blinked them away. "Go away, Austin."

Another sighed escaped his lips as her sat next to Ally, who stared ahead as if he wasn't there. "I'm sorry."

No reply.

"I just got angry. I didn't mean to shout it out in the open like that."

"Whether you meant to do it or not," she replied, "You still did it."

"I know."

The sound of his voice showed guilt.

"You know, it's funny," Austin said with a bitter laugh, looking forward just like she was. "I always thought that we would never break up. I actually pictured us married. Crazy, isn't it?"

This time Ally looked at him. "Not so."

"I mean, I guess at the time it seemed normal, like it was going to actually happen, no doubt about it, but now..."

Ally looked forward again. "It's over."

"Yeah. Now it's over."

Another pause.

Austin then spoke up again, looking at her even though she wasn't looking at him again. "I really am sorry about before. Like I said, I got angry. I just imagined you kissing him and now going to the movies with him and-" He stopped himself. He didn't really know how to finish the sentence.

"We broke up. I can go to the movies with him if I want."

"Yeah, but I'm still in love with you." He got up, leaving a shocked Ally, and walked back to school.

* * *

It was 9PM and Austin was laying on his bed, thinking. He finished his homework and had nothing else to do, and since it was already dark he felt as if laying on top of his bed was the only right thing to do. He then got up and grabbed his guitar and his notebook. Since he was depressed and bored, he decided he could write a song.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_  
_I can't believe I made you cry_  
_It feels so long since we went wrong_  
_But you're still on my mind_

He thought about what happened, and realized that both of them seemed to have a broken heart after it, whether she admitted it or not.

_Never meant to break your heart_  
_Sometimes things just fall apart_  
_So here's one night to make it right_  
_Before we say goodbye_

He just wanted to make things right.

_So wait up, wait up _  
_Give me one more chance_  
_To make up, make up_  
_I just need one last dance_

Suddenly a knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. His mom's head peaked in. "Honey, someone's at the door for you."

Austin was confused. Who would come to his house without calling him first?

His mom gave a small smile before saying, "And nice song, sweetie."

He put his guitar down and walked downstairs before stopping midway. There, stood at the door, was Ally Dawson.

He suddenly became very aware of the fact he was wearing his sweatpants and probably has bedhead.

"Hey," Ally said with a small smile on her face. (It obviously wasn't genuine.)

"Um, hey," Austin replied. He looked to his right and saw his parents on his couch staring at the two. They then quickly looked at the television, acting like they couldn't hear or see a thing. "Um, why don't we go outside." He shot his parent a look before leading her out onto the porch and shutting the door.

They both awkwardly stood there.

"So, what's up?" He tried to act casual.

"I kinda wanted to talk," Ally replied. She looked at the porch swing. "Can we sit?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

They both sat down, not too close, but not far away either. There was a silent pause as Ally tried to think about how she could start. She didn't really plan ahead.

Luckily, Austin could tell, and started the conversation. "Shouldn't you be at the movies?"

She nodded before saying, "I didn't go."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, I didn't even ask Elliot," she said.

Austin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "You didn't?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

Laughter escaped her lips, but nothing was all that funny. "I don't even like him, Austin. I never did."

"Then why did you-"

"Kiss him?" she interrupted. "I didn't."

Austin didn't reply. He knew she did, but didn't want to start another arguement, so he kept his mouth shut.

"He kissed me, Austin. And I'm not saying you were wrong, because I would've been mad too, but you could have at least let me explain before you-"

"Before I went off and hooked up with Cassidy."

"Right."

There was silence.

"He came up to me and tried flirting with me. I told him that were you meeting me here for a date and he kissed me when he saw you. He wanted us to break up."

Austin sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Well, now I feel like a dick."

"Don't," Ally said, looking into his eyes. "Okay, you can, but I should've tried to explain it to you more."

"No, Ally, I should've let you," he looked back at her. "I was just so hurt that I wanted to see you hurt, too. But it only hurt both of us even more."

He broke their gaze and looked out thinking. He thought he was the victim in this, but it turns out she was. Or were both of them the victims?

"Did you really mean what you said?" Her voice made him look at her again. "Did you really love me?"

"No."

She felt her heart drop.

"I still do."

She smiled and looked up at him, and he couldn't help smile back.

"And I'm so sorry, Ally. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life. I really do love you, Ally."

"Good," she replied. "Because I really love you."

That was all it took for Austin to grab her cheek and kiss her. She didn't even hesitate before she moved her lips with his.

Austin's parents were smiling from the curtains. "Finally," Mimi said.

"Maybe now he won't be so depressed," Mike said, also happy.

"Oh, no. He definitely won't."

Austin and Ally broke apart and held their foreheads together, both breathing heavily.

"Forgive me?" Austin asked.

"Only if you forgive me."

And they kissed again.

"Yes!" Mimi shouted, still by the window.

They broke apart and Ally smiled at the woman as Austin looked embarrassed. "Mom!"

"Oh!" she said. "Sorry kids. I'll be leaving now." And she shut the blinds.

Ally laughed and Austin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Anyways," he said. "Where were we?"

* * *

** that's it. i literally randomly thought of this because upset austin is so hot (sorry) and idk i like break ups when they get back together. (ps they broke up cause austin saw ally kissing elliot and got so angry that he made our with cassidy, knowing she would find out or see. then they got in a fight, and broke up. i thought of it quickly lmao.)**

**and this took a couple weeks to write because i've been busy. **

**please review. makes it all worth it. :)  
**

**AND FOR CHANGING: i noticed 100 people are following it & i have gotten PMs about it. SORRY. it's just i started high school & my high school is literally all honors so i have to work so hard just to get a B. i'll try to update it best i can. (i have about half of the next chapter done already.)****  
**

**and follow me on twitter; omggkelly**

:)


End file.
